Noragami FanFiction
by Anime ga kill
Summary: Like a continued version from the manga in my own stories. Includes all of the characters more and Yato x Hiyori & Kazuma x Bishamon


**My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy :)**

**HIYORI**

It's been a year since the incident at the hospital. A Storm of Ayakashi erupted, causing the patients to be unsettled and the hospital to go bankrupt. And Iki Hiyori was stuck in the middle of it. Her parents got divorced since her dad wasn't making anymore money. Her mother and her moved to a bad part of the neighborhood and Hiyori had to switch schools. She still was in contact with her best friend and minor god, Yato. But this summer, everything will change.

As Hiyori walked down the alley way, she heard a dog bark. She still was not used to this neighborhood, so she jumped at the sound. _I need to make it to Kofuku's house in one piece_, she thought to herself. She hadn't visited Kofuku or Daikoku in over a year, and now that it was finally summer, she'd have time to hang out with them. Then Yato came to her mind. She'd only heard his voice over the phone. But that had to stop because her mom hadn't paid the phone bill yet. She walked along the dirt road just as the sun was about to set. She reached Kofuku and Daikoku's little shop just in time for the sky to turn to a deep shade of blue.

"Well, if it isn't our little Hiyori!" Kofuku answered the door before Hiyori even had a chance to knock. Her pink curls bounced as she stepped to the side. "Come on in!" Hiyori could see Yato and Yukine sitting beside each other at the chabudai. Yato was in the middle of slurping a noodle when his cyan eyes widened on her. Yukine looked surprised too.

"He-" She couldn't even get the word out. Yukine and Daikoku were on her in seconds. Then the tears came, and Hiyori knew it was from happiness. As she laughed she laid eyes on Yato, who had turned his back and was still slurping his noodles in a pout. "Don't mind him," Kofuku whispered to Hiyori. "He's probably just mad that you stopped talking to him for a couple months." At once Hiyori knew. He thought she'd forgotten about him. If a god is entirely forgotten, he disappears. Yato didn't want that and neither did Hiyori. "Yato, I-" But she didn't finish. He put his empty bowl down and was walking upstairs.

"Don't worry, Yato's an idiot anyway." Yukine and Hiyori were upstairs in Yukine's room. She gave him some homework, though not a lot since she switched schools. "I can understand why he would be angry..." Hiyori said quietly. Yukine lifted an eyebrow but didn't look up. "Well, if you want to talk to him-which I don't recommend since he's a loser anyway-he's probably at that new diner." Yukine said. Hiyori figured Yato would want to be alone so she didn't bother to go look for him.

It got late and Hiyori headed home, belly full and heart heavy. As she walked down a quiet alleyway she heard a voice. "What happened?" The voice said in a low tone. Hiyori jumped, thinking it was a thug but it turned out to be Yato. He was in the shadow of a building leaning with one leg up. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down, expressionless. "Yato?" Hiyori asked making sure it really was him and not a thug.

"Who else?" Yato replied in that same low tone. Hiyori rolled her eyes and got a step closer. "What do you mean 'what happened'?" She said. He looked up, only his bright cyan eyes showing in the gloom. "You stop contacting me after a few months and then you just show up at Kofuku's doorstep." He didn't seem mad, just curiously tense. "I-had things to do." She blushed. She didn't know why. "Things to do? Really? You just expect me to forgive you right?" Yato stood up straight, but kept his hands in his pockets.

"Life hasn't been all that great, Yato. But at least I visited. At least I didn't forget you." She was mad now and felt tears about to come. Yato's face softened and he looked away. "I'm sorry, Hiyori-" Yato started. But Hiyori was already fast walking away, face hot. She wouldn't be able to face him after today.

The next day was a Monday. Hiyori headed to school, like normal. It was an average school, but not as great as her other one. It was crowded and she didn't have a lot of friends. She sat at her usual lunch table, away from other people. But something changed. A boy, in piercings, walked over to her table and set his tray down. He had jet black hair, like Yato's. He wore a black leather jacket and shirt with a white faded skull on it. His pants were sagged and he had a belt with silver spikes on it. His clothes weren't attractive but, boy, his face was. He sat down and put his head down. Hiyori cleared her throat and the boy lifted his head up.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. His voice was rough, but attractive. "I didn't know anyone was sitting here." He started to sit up but Hiyori stopped him with a hand. "No, it's fine. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." He sat back down and nodded. "Yeah, moved here from America. My dad got deployed. Name's Kendall, by the way." Hiyori smiled in a friendly way. "Iki Hiyori. But you can call me Hiyori." He groaned and Hiyori jumped a little. "God, I can never understand Japanese names." Hiyori laughed, hoping that was a joke. "If you need help with Japanese, I can give it to you." Kendall's face lit up. "Yes, please! I'm a fast learner I promise but Japanese is complicated." Kendall smiled back.

**YATO**

"Sekki!" Yato called. Yukine rolled his eyes but on command, turned into double swords. Yato had to take care of a slithery dark blue Ayakashi that was hanging around a young man. It was saying things like, "You'll never see her again" and "She's gone forever". Yato figured the man was going through a break-up or the death of someone he loved.

Yato jumped down from the roof he was standing on and sliced the Ayakashi in half, sending it exploding into blackness. He sighed, wiped off sweat from his forehead, and threw the swords. Yukine changed just in him to plant his feet on the ground. "So..." Yukine said after a moment. "What are you gonna do about Hiyori?" Yato positioned his eyes on Yukine. "What do you mean? I feel like she never wants to see me again. I don't even know what school she goes to so I can stalk her." Yukine shrugged.

Back at home (or Kofuku's and Daikoku's house) Yato lay on the floor, holding his phone up, on Twitter. Hiyori hadn't tweeted for while, or texted, or called. Yato was starting to get really worried. Then, his phone started to vibrate. Thinking it was another job, his heart didn't skip like it usually did when Hiyori called. He didn't bother to check the I.D. or worry about being enthusiastic when answering.

"Hello? This is Yato, the god..." Yato said in a bored tone. "Yato?" Then, Yato's cold heart skipped a beat. Or two. It was Hiyori's sweet voice. Yato almost cried. He sat up quickly. "H-Hiyori?!" He said, astounded. "Yep, that's me, haha." She answered, slurring her words a little. Yato immediately knew that something wasn't right. Hiyori usually sounded proper on the phone. That was the voice of a drunk person.

"Hiyori? What's going on?" Yato could hear loud music and talking in the background, surely not Hiyori's environment. "Oh, just hangin' out with some frieeends." She giggled. Then Yato heard a rough voice in the background. It said, "Hiyori, weren't you going to teach me how to-" Yato couldn't hear the rest but already started jumping to conclusions. "Hiyori, where are you?!" Yato yelled, holding the phone on his shoulder and putting some pants on. "Yato, I gotta go. Byee!" Then she hung up.

Yato stared down angrily at his phone. What had she gotten herself into? He was going to search for her.

**HIYORI**

They were at Kendall's house, textbooks closed and music on. A couple of his friends were already there when they arrived, so they hadn't had time to study yet. _Is this what it's like to live on the other side of town? _Hiyori asked herself. Soon, though, Kendall's friends left and it was quiet. She was still a little woosey, even if she did only have one drink. She was sitting at his dining room table highlighting words for him while he was on his phone.

She heard a knock at the window and jumped. She turned around to see Yato's face, in clear disgust, on the other side of the window. She felt her phantom leave her body with a swift push. She immediately turned to Kendall who looked wide eyed at her human body. He sat up from his chair and started shaking her softly to possibly wake her up. Hiyori turned her head fast -how Yato her facial expression, which was mad. He looked back at her in the same expression.

They both sat on a bench outside under a street light. It was about 10:00 at night. Hiyori hugged her knees to her chest while Yato sat perfectly still. "Want to tell me why you were drinking?" He said, breaking the silence of the two. Hiyori rolled her eyes and said, "You sound like my dad," then winced when she realized her dad was no longer in her life. Yato sighed then said, "I'm just looking out for you. Who was that kid anyway?" Hiyori exhaled out her nose heavily. "Don't worry about it." She said, digging her face into her knees.

"What happened to the old you? Sweet, innocent, caring, Hiyori? Have the streets toughened you?" Yato said, annoyed. Hiyori thought. She did used to be a little nicer. Maybe she did change, but she didn't want to admit it. She turned to face him. "Look, Yato-" She was cut off by the swift motion of Yato's hand on her chin. She instantly blushed deeply. "Promise me," he said quietly, his breath reaching her mouth. "Promise me you'll try to be the old you. For me." Hiyori's eyes wavered to his. She looked distantly into his bright eyes. Then she nodded. He let go of her and sat back on the bench and sighed. Like it took all his breath to build up the courage to get close to her.

"I have to go." She said, her face still hot and feeling every atom of cold air around her.


End file.
